1. Field of the invention The present invention relates to a direct current (DC) converter with a high boost ratio, in particular, to a high boost ratio DC converter based on the integration of a multiple voltage converter and an auxiliary boost circuit, whereby changing the circuit topology not only has the advantage of initiating current flow, but also results in the circuit components not requiring a high voltage load carrying capability so as to decrease losses when switching the switch and when conducting so as to aid and increase the efficiency of the high boost ratio DC converter.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of energy leads to the development of human civilization, and large enterprises around the world have gradually noted the seriousness of oil pollution, and gradually alternative energies such as solar and fuel cells have begun to be developed. For example, solar power generation utilizes photoelectric conversion to convert the photoelectrons into a DC voltage, however this needs a high boost ratio converter to boost the voltage to a sufficiently high DC link voltage if supplying electric power to a general household, so as to enable the DC-AC converter to output alternating current (AC) voltage to power general household appliances.
According to a traditional DC boost converter which discloses a zigzag device having N-legged cores, wherein N is the number of phases which is greater than or equal to 2; a plurality of diodes, each P side of the diodes connected to each leg of the cores of the device; and a plurality of transistors, and each drain terminal of the transistors connected to each leg of the cores of the device.
However, the transformer of the conventional DC boost converter is non-isolated, which has cores able to work in a high-frequency environment. Although a conventional DC boost converter with a high frequency zigzag transformer is capable of reducing current ripple, simplifying current control, and achieving better transient response, the converter still has the following disadvantages: increasing the converter size and cost, the Core loss and Copper loss of the transformer reducing the overall efficiency of the converter, and the energy leakage increases the stresses on the switch.
Thus, there are still a lot of drawbacks in the above mentioned conventional goods, which are not of a good design and need to be amended.
In view of the shortcomings derived from a conventional DC boost converter, the inventor is eager to modify and innovate, and after years of painstaking research requiring great concentration, has finally successfully developed the high boost ratio DC converter of the invention.